2013-05-05 - My Favorite E.T.
The worst thing about watching Kara fight is that Valkyrie never really knows when the girl needs help. She doesn't want to assume 'never' because at some point even Supergirl might need a hand, but it's always very hard to find Kara in any tough spots, and as such, the asgardian descends closer to her friend, whistling and readying herself in case Supergirl needs her. "Hahah! Woah, Kara! I still cannot, like, believe you don't even feel tingling when bullets hit you! In the -face-!", the woman says pulling on Pegasus (poor Aragorn)'s leash, making the hulking beast stop midair. It is -that- magical. Kara Zor-El looks over at Valkyrie. "What? Oh hi Val!" she says as bullets continue to fly at her and hit into her body and face. "Actually they tickle a little... um one second." She turns her head to the terrorist firing the gun, and her eyes glow red, followed by twin bursts of heat vision hitting the gun. The gun then glows red, causing the terrorist to drop it with a yelp of pain. She shakes the helicopter a bit, causing the men inside to hit into the front window of the aircraft. Then she looks back at Valkyrie, "hey... anyway I Was thinking... maybe we can see that ET movie after I'm done here? I was going to see if I could find you to ask you that." "Holy crap!", the asgardian yells and maneuvers Pegasus behind the flying blonde so she can skip getting hit by bullets (although she is resistant to them, getting hurt is... not good!). "O-Okay! Just take care, okay!?", Valkyrie responds, a smirk on her lips as she watches Kara work and takes notes, from 'heroic posture' to catchphrases and what to attack first. Weapons bad! There is something decidedly dreamy about Barbara's eyes when she looks at Supergirl at work, but she readies her sword. If anyone even hints at hurting Kara... they might not like what's coming next. Kara Zor-El flies with the helicopter to the top of a building, her hand destroying the tail in the process so they can't take off again. When Kara lands on the roof and waits for both Valkyrie and the police helicopter to land, one of the terrorists gets off the helicopter and runs at her with a knife. Although it's pretty obvious Kara doesnt worry about knives any more than she does about bullets, she grabs his hand and gives it a little squeeze, accidentally breaking his wrist, or at least badly hurting it. It's pretty likely SOMETHING broke, since there was a snapping sound, similar to when someone breaks a twig. Well at least it makes him drop the knife. She then takes her finger and thumb nad flicks him in the head, causing him to fly back and hit against the helicopter before slumping down unconscious. "You know..." she says as Valkyrie lands, "You'd think that once they see that I'm -" she starts to say as the other one takes a grenade off his belt and is about to throw it at Kara while she's talking to Valkyrie! Barbara acts on impulse, as Brunhilde would, and leaps forward, landing behind Kara. Supergirl can see every bit of movement made by Valkyrie, from how her pupils lock on the grenade, how she orders Pegasus to give her additional thrust into the jump with her thighs and hand, but mainly how she grips the magical Dragonfang. That is one big sword, and the way Barbara wields it without a problem could make Supergirl nervous. As soon as the asgardian lands, Kara can see that split of a second when Barbara holds Dragonfang tight and means to throw it at the burglar, killing him off and letting the grenade explode the rest of them, unconscious on the helicopter. Valkyrie doesn't, however, and looking back at Supergirl, as if the kryptonian is her 'angel on the shoulder,' the asgardian opts to use her sword to hit the grenade up into the sky, fast, hoping it works. The grenade is hit by Valkyrie, sending it flying far, far, FAR into the sky where it explodes harmlessly. Kara then blurs and before you can blink, the other terrorist is unconscious on the ground with the first one, all of his grenades dismantled and nearly on the ground in their constituent parts. Kara smiles at Valkyrie. "Thanks." she says as the polite helicopter lands and the police run over to take the terrorists into custody, including the pilot who's the only one smart enough to NOT try something. "So....." Kara asks fidgety. "About that movie? Can we go watch it now?" Barbara' smile is gigantic as Kara thanks her, she looks completely dorky despite being this incredibly fantastic-looking beauty of another world. She even goes so far as to look at Pegasus and hug the beast to whisper "We did good, boy!", a smile on her face as the beast she rides just looks away, distraught at it's rider's... mundane behavior. "Of course we can totally go see a movie! I would love it! Also, I could totally use some ordered food! Like, chinese or something! I even have a bit of money today! So I could buy us something?", the girl offers, leaning in to hug her friend tightly! Kara Zor-El oofs as she gets hugged against Valkyrie, and grins. "Um sure! I mean if you want to pay. You don't have to you know. I really like spending time hanging out with you." Which is true. Cassie is always really busy Kon, and Stephanie has been training really hard with Batman ever since she came out of her coma. So Kara hasnt spent much time lately with either of her other best friends, and has spent most of her free time hanging out with her new friend, Valkyrie. She hugs back. "Do you know anywhere good to get chinese?" "The internet!", the girl says with holding her finger up, as if that is the family's secret formula. "We can totally look there and, you know... see if there's any chinese in Metropolis?", the girl adds and ruffles her friends' hair "And of course I am totally going to buy us food! At some point I have to give you back all the care and love you've given me! ANd I know I am a bit short right now, but when I make it into the big leagues I will earn some money... maybe with sponsorship? I don't know... I am not good with this superhero marketing thing!" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Sponsoring?" she thinks with confusion. "That's something that Kon would be better asking. Or um... maybe Flash or Booster Gold. I know they do sponsoring... things." She smiles and shrugs. She's not really judging or anything. Most people DO need money. Most people arent secretly billionaires, or don't need to eat or sleep or have a secret realm they are big names in. Rao, Kal has his reporter job, and if Kara hadnt had that trust fund that Batman and Diana set up, or sold that kryptonian tech for $1 million, who knows? Probably would be pressurizing coal into diamonds or something, but Kal told her not to do that anymore. Kara smiles. "You know you don't really owe me anything. You're my friend and friends help each other out." And there's that face Barbara does each time Kara says something like this to her, that teary face that soon buries itself on Supergirl's shoulder as Valkyrie dives for a hug yet again. For an asgardian woman Valkyrie is a bit too emotional when it comes to Kara being a friend to her, and as such she stays there for a moment, until she can control herself and lean back, wiping the moistness off her eyes. "W-We should totally go before I make a scene here...", says the blonde, smiling her friend and leaning in to kiss Kara on the cheek again. Kara Zor-El floats up into the sky. "Okay! By the way I can see a lot of different chinese food places - I just have no idea if any of them are good." She pauses. "I mean unless you want to go to China - that'd be fine too." she say as she starts flying towards the apartment building while the police arrest the terrorists and get a crew to go over the helicopter. "The beautiful thing about chinese food is that they are all bad, Kara!", Valkyrie says while laughing and mounting Pegasus to follow Supergirl. "Also, if you never tasted it, you are in for a sweet ride! It is -so- good, and it never leaves you with that empty feeling that you get when you eat too little!" Kara Zor-El flies backwards to talk to you while the two of you head leisurely to the apartment building. "It's good because they're all bad?" She thinks. "I don't get it. Oh and... I mean... I had some food when I was in China, fought some demon guy that was beating up Captain Marvel though so that sort of interrupted trying the food. I didnt even get to have the... um... egg rolls." "There are -so- many options in chinese cooking... I love to taste six, seven different things at once! It's like a party of flavor, in my mouth!", the girl quotes some bizarre Earth advertisement campaign before she laughs and looks at Kara, "I think you'll love it, especially since you are immune to food poisoning! This is going to be great!" Kara Zor-El peers at Valkyrie when she says that, about how it's a good thing Kara can't get food poisoning. "That's not really saying a lot good about that country's cuisine." A short while later, Kara and Valkyrie are on the couch in her apartment, with an assortment of different boxes with chinese food in them, and with Kara leaning up to Barbara as E.T. is pointing his glowy finger. "You know, it really does look like an Golgofolagian. I mean except for that glowy stuff and the extendable neck." she says, convinced that maybe they've been on this planet. She's seen a couple back on Krypton on Kandor before it had gotten taken, Kandor being the only city on the planet which allowed any aliens for trading. Barbara is clad in light blue pajamas full of yellow thunderbolts stamps, one arm around Kara's neck to bring her close and every once in a while kissing the top of her friend's head. With a happy sigh the asgardian just looks at the screen, sniffing if the moment has even a sliver of drama in it. Valkyrie is completely intense: she hugs, kisses, eats and feels things so much sometimes it's hard to be close to her. Right now she has eaten so much the woman is even a bit letargic. "I have no idea what a gogofolian is, but I'll bet it does look like one, since you are, like totally smart...", the girl mutters, smiling widely "What is that?" Kara Zor-El is also in PJs, though she's wearing a pink jammies with lots of little Superman emblems on it. Not that she is comfortable with the idea of her family crest being displayed on pajamas that are being sold at Macy's, but they were a gift. Kara smiles. "Well... it's a species from a planet called Pallaxis, which has 4 different main intelligent species on it - the Golgofolagians are pretty good traders. They're pretty short but have really long arms. I remember I once bought something for my friend Thara when I went to Kandor from a Golgofolagian trader actually. Really pretty necklace. Only time I actually saw one ever, though. Krypton was pretty isolationalist with the exception of the capitol city." She leans against Valkyrie. "Sorta think some humans are probably like they are in this movie. Probably would be more like that if they didnt realize there are aliens out there like my cousin and me. And Starfire. And Thanagarians like Hawkgirl. Annnd you know, lots of others." Barbara looks down at her friend and rubs the girl's arms a bit, hugging her close, a smile on her face. "You know so much... you've seen so much... it's so weird you can be, like, so humble and friendly... you could be this major bitch with a chip on her shoulder, but you are... you.", and with a smile Barbara rests her head against Kara's. "You are like my very own E.T... my best friend and also an alien.", Valkyrie mutters happily, and stays silent for a moment, just breathing and relaxing against her friend, before she speaks again. Maybe it's ET trying to call home that clicks with Barbara, or just a conversation that is now weeks old finally making sense in her slow brain. "I'm sorry for your planet, Kara. I really am...", Barbara whispers lowly, knowing Supergirl can hear her, and hugs the girl again. Kara Zor-El puts her arm around Barbara's shoulder and gives her a hug when she's relaxing against her. "I know... it's... well I know it's not okay, but it's something I need to deal with. Sometimes I wish I didn't remember it like Kal doesn't though. Probably would make me not feel like I lost everyone." She pauses, trying to change the depressing subject. "Hey.... how about more chinese food?" she says, looking at the empty cartons on the coffee table. "I really did like that Chicken Lo Mein thing. Funny that there's so little chicken in it though." "I don't think it's open anymore, Kara... it's pretty late!", Barbara adds, slinking over her friend so bonelessly the asgardian manages to lay down, head on Supergirl's lap. "I could go for more, though... food... is always fun...", the girl smiles, kissing Kara's thigh before curling in a ball. "I am totally excited you enjoyed chinese... I love it. I mean... I kinda love any food I can eat... being hungry is one of the worst things in the world." Kara Zor-El pats Barbara's head. "Um well... I mean I could go to California. It's 3 hours earlier there. Or China - I think it's early afternoon there. It wouldnt take that long. Only thing that would take any time really would be the actual ordering and buying of the food." She watches Barbara use her lap like a pillow. "I actually sorta miss feeling hungry. I don't get hungry anymore." She thinks. "Or sleepy. And the not needing to breathe thing is sorta weird too. Because my dad used to have to get our house robot to practically yank me out of bed to do training and my educational duties." Barbara chuckles and shakes her head on the girl's lap "Oh, Kara, you can't fly backwards and make the time go back! That is not how it works... it's late now, it's late in California and it's late in Japan. That's just night, you can't change it!", the girl murmurs wisely, caressing her friends' thigh slightly. "You don't want to feel hungry, Kara... it's terrible. Although... feeling sleepy is great. Everything gets so comfy! Just like your thigh! Although you might be comfy whenever... I can only imagine how Dedrick must enjoy sleeping with you!" Kara Zor-El opens her mouth to try to explain about different time zones, "But -" then thinks better of trying to explain it. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That would be silly." Then says, "um... like I think I said before though, Dedrick and I havent ... you know... slept together or stuff like that." Not even bothering to move the asgardian just shrugs "I am not talking about sleeping, as in sex... but you two never slept in each other's arms? Like in the movies? Just dozing off and hugging and waking up with that 'Oh crap, we slept!?' face? That's... kinda weird.", Barbara adds, before laying on her back, so she can look at Supergirl. "I think you totally have a problem with men and intimacy. You should -really- relax about that." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I don't get tired anymore remember? I mean... I still sleep for dreaming and stuff like REM sleep but I don't get tired." She smiles awkwardly, "I don't... I mean. okay I do a little," she says, putting her finger and thumb together. "But they didnt have dating on Krypton, everything was arranged... and there's the whole idea that I could really hurt him and I sometimes have trouble gauging how much to hold back my strength... and I've been told I'm too young on this planet and I don't want Dedrick to get arrested. Even though on Krypton I'd probably already be married." Kara really has been told this stuff by people in her life. Barbara chuckles "You are surrounded by a bunch of prudes. I first had sex, like, at fifteen... and it's been mostly good ever since. And that is not even what I am trying to tell you... if you can't cuddle and sleep with you boyfriend, not sex, just... you know... hug and sleep... that is one -weird- relationship you have right there, Kara... maybe you should consider, I don't know... your cousin or something?". Kara Zor-El looks at Barbara for a moment. "Um... consider my cousin for what?" she asks worriedly. "...", and Barbara looks up as if she has let something slip. Smiling awkwardly the asgardian just shrugs and slowly says "For... dating?". Valkyrie shields herself, she might be flying away from Kara's lap fast at any jerk the kryptonian makes. Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose as she sits upright with a start. "Ew! Barbara... I mean... cmon, he's my COUSIN! And I even if he wasn't... I remember diapering him!" She shakes her head rapidly. And he's married, even if all that other stuff wasn't true! Though she doesnt need to say that since that cousin part is the BIG thing! Even Kon seeming unusually interested in the fact that she first came to Earth naked and ran around Gotham naked was awkward. She shakes her head again, "No, totally not dating my cousin!" She waves her hand in protest for added emphasis. Although Barbara stiffles some giggles at her friend she makes a point not to laugh too much, trying to avoid making Kara angry. Of course the bits of her naked around Gotham sound pretty interesting to hear, but her friend's problem takes the forefront at this time, and after some time Valkyrie takes a deep breath and whispers out, a bit unsure of how she even thinks about she's about to say "And... Mmm... Thor? You seemed kinda interested and... well... you are much, much, much stronger than me... maybe... maybe we could set a date with you and him...?" Kara Zor-El blinks. "What? No! Nonono, I mean... he's really... wow... and... his muscles are... wow..." She sort of gets distracted off some sort of daydream, then shakes her head. "But ... I'm with Dedrick. And I love Dedrick. And you have a thing for him even if I wasn't - it doesn't matter if I'm stronger than you, it's not like we fight physically over guys." She gives Barbara a hug. "Seriously, my thing about Thor's just a crush thing. I promise." Barbara gets hugged by she is a bit limp, leaning against Kara as she sorta smiles, obviously running complex scenarios in her confused head "I... I kinda just want you to be happy, Kara... and... well... Yeah, he's, like, my dream, but... you come first. And I am sure he would like you better anyway! I get this horrible vibe you are in this long-distance relationship with this Dedrick, and... you totally deserve to have a boyfriend that you can be yourself with. I just worry you will spend, like, your life holding back. It could suck for you, you know?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well 1... I'm happy with Dedrick, even if I'm afraid of breaking him accidentally. I'll figure out how to .. you know... without... YOU know." She pats Barbara's shoulder as she hugs her. "And I'm sure he'd like you better. You and him are both, you know... gods and are all 'All-Father' stuff, right? And as for long distance, I'm really fast, so ... distance not such a problem." She toys with Barbara's hair. "And most importantly, I'd be a majorly... SUCKY... friend to try to steal my friend's dream." She grins. "Besides, I can be myself around Dedrick - I just need to hold back. I need to hold back with all sorts of stuff on this planet though and it's something I need to learn to adapt to. It's easier for Kal because he's lived here his whole life so he's always had his powers and known how to hold back. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." She looks back at the movie. "And you know, that whole using a speak and spell to phone home would never work. They could use an iphone though..."